Knocking Down Walls
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Flynn Sharon puts up walls, but Andy knocks them all down. Contains angst and smut.


Pairing: Sharon/Andy

A/N: Finally finished this. Said I wasn't going to upload on my birthday, but I want to go ahead and get this out there so I can move on to the continuation to the threesome story. I hope you guys like this one. Thanks for all the feedback y'all have given me in the past :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

She's an independent woman to say the least. She's been living on her own for a decade and most of the time she doesn't want it any other way. There's a certain way things must go in her life, rules to the way she lives, order that must be maintained. She keeps it all locked up in a box that is to neither be opened or touched. There's a place for everything, a spot for each and every thing in her life. There's a time for play, but mostly it's all about the work. Her emotions are the furthest thing from her – well, that's the way she wants people to see it. Truth is, she's still a broken woman hiding under a shield, a shield that she knows he's trying to crack. But she promised herself that she wouldn't let him.

He's the man who always used to appear to hate her guts, all while making her feel like he'd jump in front of a bullet to save her life. He's almost as complicated as she is. She knows from experience that there is usually more to a person than what you see with one look. She thinks he's one of those people that she needs to continuously try to figure out. He's a puzzle she's still trying to put together, trying to decode. She doesn't know how someone who shoots daggers at her is the same person that makes her feel protected when she's not even seeking comfort. Their relationship at work is a complete 180 from their personal relationship. Only when he's in her home, her safe place, does she see him also letting walls fall down. She's sure he never means to, just like she doesn't, but when they're together, where nobody else can see them, they can finally be the people nobody else knows them to be. They can finally be themselves.

Casual sex. She tells herself that it's casual sex. But how casual can it be when he's the only person she's slept with in the past decade? How can it be casual when it happens at least twice a week? What she really wonders, but never admits, is how it can be casual sex when he always whispers to her that he loves her. She hates – loves – when he does that. It's usually after sex, at least that's how it always was in the beginning, but it's different sometimes. He sometimes whispers it in her ear before he leaves her in the morning. Once at work, a while ago, she was having a rough day and he came upstairs to see her, brought her a coffee and a muffin from that bakery he knows she loves, even though she never told him. She bit his head off, yelled at him, and wanted him to yell back, wanted to feel the anger coming back at her. But all he did was close the door, put the things down on her desk, and then he wrapped his arms around her and whispered soothing words and those three words that she was starting to believe. She didn't want to hear it, she didn't want him to be loving when she's used to him hating her at work, and she didn't mean to let it happen when she broke down in his arms, the pent-up emotion from the day finally coming out.

…

"Lieutenant Flynn! I don't know how many times we have to go over this," Sharon starts, ready to go on a long ramble about rules and order, but Andy's not having any of that.

"Would you stop with all this rule mess?! I know I screwed up back there," he tells her, gathering his things, ready to leave and go home. "I wasn't the only one to break one of those little rules out of that precious book of yours. The Chief broke several of them, but all she gets is a few lines from the book and she's back to being okay on your list. But here you are, yelling at me. Not tonight, _Captain_."

She furrows her brow at the exaggerated way he uses her rank. She purses her lips, hands going into her pockets as she watches him walk away; watching him leave her. "Andy," she calls, her voice soft, but stern.

He turns to face her. "No," he protests. "You can't keep switching up on me like this. It's hard enough having to deal with you during the work hours, but now you're starting to keep up this persona of yours all the time. I can't Sharon." He shakes his head. "No. I won't."

Her heart clenches in her chest. "Please, don't just walk away from me," she says, sounding weak and hating herself for it. Under the ice queen, under the rules, there's that woman who cried in his arms and this is who is speaking to him now. She's been left too many times, felt too much pain. Andy keeps walking. "Goddamn it, stop!" She stomps her heel clad foot on the ground and he stops, turning to her, his face softening. "I'm sorry," she apologizes.

"No you're not," he tells her. "But it's okay. Let's just get out of here and go back to your place, and we can talk."

Sharon walks over to him, her hands trembling inside her pockets. She doesn't want to lose him, but she's afraid she will. She lets out a cleansing breath, walking with him to the elevator. He goes with her upstairs so she can get her things, neither of them talking to the other, but both of their minds racing. The silence stays the whole way to Sharon's place, neither of them brave enough to break it. It's not until they're sitting on Sharon's brown sofa, non-alcoholic beers in hand and time flying by, that they actually decide to talk. It's Sharon who breaks the silence.

"I really am sorry for the yelling," Sharon tells him as she takes a swig of her drink, missing her wine, but she doesn't want it to be an unnecessary temptation. "I was worried," she admits, putting the amber-colored bottle down and removing her blazer. Andy turns to her, putting his hand on Sharon's shoulder, but she pulls away. "I don't want to be comforted." She gets up, looking down at him, sadness in her eyes, but she quickly pushes it away. She wordlessly unbuttons her shirt, removing the silk blouse, her eyes locked with Andy's.

Andy feels his cock twitch in his pants. Sharon looks away from him and removes her her skirt, letting it pool around her bare feet. "Sharon," he says softly.

She shakes her head, not wanting him to talk. She removes her bra and then her panties, baring herself to him. She gets down on her knees in front of him, looking up into his eyes as she unbuckles his belt. She quickly undoes his button and zipper, not surprised when she feels his hard shaft against her hand. She looks down, already seeing him at his full length. She pulls him all the way out, letting her breath ghost over him. He grunts when her strong hand tightens around him, her breath teasing him. She leans forward and licks from bottom to head, feeling him twitching. She does it again, the tip of her tongue moving against his hard shaft, moving oh-so slowly. She looks into his eyes as she lets her tongue trace the bulging vein, watching his facial expression slightly contort, his pleasure undeniable to her. She looks away again, unable to look at him for too long.

Her tongue rolls over the head of his cock, making him grunt. She slowly lowers her mouth to the head, sucking it between her two lips, letting her tongue dance over it in her mouth as she uses her lips to suck on it. Her hand squeezes tightly, but not too tight, holding him just the way she's practiced, just the way he likes it. She sucks hardly, noises mixing in the air from both of them. Her hand starts to move up and down in a jerking motion, slow, but firm. Andy grunts, his hand moving to her hair, weaving his long fingers in luscious hair, a gentle hold on her head, telling her what he wants. Sharon releases him and then shuffles closer to him. She slowly sucks him into her mouth, feeling his grip on her hair tighten a little.

Andy groans because Sharon's hot mouth sliding up and down his hard cock is one of the best feelings he's ever felt. He's surprised she went straight for it. Usually she insists that her needs go first because she's Sharon, and Sharon tends to insists things like that. Andy never minds though, and he also is not complaining now either. What's there to complain about when Sharon pulls his entire cock into her mouth, mumbling around it, a loud groan filling the room that comes from him? Sharon sucks on his cock, her own body becoming more aroused, her nipples tightening as they rub against her sofa and her center getting moist between her thighs. She sucks and sucks, feeling him start to push faster in her mouth, rushing her, and she knows he's about to come. She closes tightly around him and sucks faster like he wants, giving in to his needs, giving him what he wants, wanting him to feel good; hoping to erase the pain she saw in his eyes earlier. And, it doesn't take much longer for him to grunt repeatedly, pushing her head down against him, spilling himself into her mouth, that grin appearing on his lips.

Sharon settles back on her feet, looking up at him, wiping the corners of her mouth. She looks up into his eyes and he extends his hand to her. She takes it, allowing him to pull her up slightly. He slides his other hand up her arm, up her neck, making her sigh softly. She doesn't want it like this, though. She can never take the soft caresses when she's having a bad day. She moans despite herself, moving further into his hand, allowing him to pull her up onto the sofa, straddling his waist, his pants zipper sticking in her thigh.

"Take off your pants," she says in a whisper, raising up off him.

She settles on her knees beside him as he stands, pants and briefs falling to the floor, quickly unbuttoning his shirt, the buttons almost being ripped off with his urgency. She looks up into his eyes, the dark orbs penetrating her as he moves on to the sofa, his bare body so familiar to her as it approaches her. He pushes her back on the sofa and starts kissing on her neck. She squirms under him. It feels good, but only because her body's used to his touch, enjoys it, but not because it's what she wants him to do to her. She tenses slightly under him.

Andy sits up looking at her, his hand on her cheek. "What?" She shakes her head. He rolls his eyes, going to get up, but she quickly grabs his arm. "Sharon, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lies, but she can't tell him what's really wrong. She's afraid of him leaving, but she's not about to tell him that. She won't allow herself to seem that weak – that needy. "How about we go to the bedroom?" Sharon asks.

Andy can't. She's so transparent, her emotions written plainly over her features. It's been too long for her to try to hide how she's feeling from him. He can see the pain, the sadness and it's familiar to him. She tries to deflect with sex often. She rather get the pleasure from sex than feel the pain of having to let someone in. But she's already let him in, whether she wants to admit it or not. He's broken every wall down that she put up. Andy has stripped her of her armor, no longer letting her hide behind anything. It's the woman she keeps hidden that he loves, that he's grown to think of as the only woman he will ever love this much. There's a lot he overlooks, a lot he lets her control, but he won't have her trying to deflect with sex again.

He brings his hand to her face, caressing her and he can see the way she flinches, but she doesn't move away. He turns her head so she's looking into his eyes. "You have to talk to me, Sharon. I can't read your mind."

She gives him a little sad smile and moves over so that she's sitting on his lap, feeling much smaller than she ever has around him. She wraps an arm around his neck, her head resting on it, her breath on his neck as she begins to speak. "You had me worried earlier, which is why I got mad at you. I know I shouldn't have yelled, but you were being stupid, going out there like that. Then, after I got mad at you, you kept looking at me like..." Sharon sighs, never being able to express her feelings to anyone easily.

Andy turns his head as much as he can, his head against her forehead. He leans down and presses his lips to her heated skin and she lets out a shaky breath. "Like what, Sharon?"

Sharon doesn't say anything for a few moments, her fingers running through the short hair at the nape of his neck. "Like that was the last straw," she whispers weakly.

Andy pulls Sharon so that he's looking in her eyes, but she's trying to look away. "Look at me," he says sternly, but there's pleading in his voice still. She looks up at him, green eyes looking pale. "I've told you many times that I'm not going anywhere."

"That doesn't make it true," she tells him. "I told myself that I would never want you to stay, but here I am, feeling like I'll fall apart if you leave me." And there it is, the truth she's been trying to keep hidden from not only him, but herself as well. "I need you," she whispers.

Andy pulls Sharon's lips to his own, kissing her softly. Her lips are softer than his, moving slower, but where one is weaker, the other is stronger, balancing each other out. He lets his tongue push into her mouth, feeling her open up to him easily. She makes a soft sound, her tongue caressing his, making him grunt into her mouth. Sharon, without breaking the kiss, moves to a straddling position, her stomach pressed against his, her thighs on either side of his body, and his cock pressing against her. She rolls her hips slightly, their kiss becoming frantic as she teases them both. His hands go down to her hips and his lips come away from hers. They breathe against each other, heavy breaths meeting in the space between their mouths.

"You don't have to worry about me leaving," he whispers, a certain sureness to his words, a promise in his tone. She smiles slightly, not letting it meet her eyes, but it's a start. He pulls her closer, nuzzling into her neck, the scent of her hair greeting his nose. He breathes her in and she sighs softly, both her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Why do you always do this to me?" She breathes her question into his ear and it's barely audible. He doesn't answer, but she wasn't really expecting an answer from him. He starts placing kisses against her neck, on her shoulder, soft brushes of his lips, tender licks from his tongue. She sighs again, her eyes shutting, her body melting against him. He's the only person that has ever made her feel this vulnerable, and it's only with him that she can somewhat accept her vulnerability. "I need to feel you inside me," she whispers against his ear, hot and desperate.

He groans. "Not on the sofa," he responds. He continues to kiss those sensitive spots that he can reach, not making any move to get up from the sofa.

"Where?" Sharon feels Andy's mouth trying to move further down and she moves back, allowing him access to her clavicle. His tongue traces it, making her shiver and lightly scratch her nails against his neck. He moves to the hollow of her neck, licking and sucking, teeth scraping it. She knows it's going to leave a mark, but she can't bring herself to stop him because it feels good to have his mouth on her body. She rocks her hips against him and she's almost sure if she slides down a little she can force him inside her. She needs it, but she respects his wishes just as much as he respects hers. "The bedroom, Andy. Take me to the bedroom," she begs, her body heating from head to toe as he continues his oral assault on her neck.

"Nu-uh," he grunts against her and she lets out a whiny moan. "The shower," he tells her.

"The shower?" Sharon echoes. "Why do you – MMM – want to have sex in the shower?" Andy doesn't respond, his mouth moving down, his tongue licking the space between her breasts. She holds on tighter to his neck with one hand, reaching behind her to hold on to the coffee table with the other. "If you keep it up, I won't be able to wait until we get up off the sofa," she tells him, feeling his lips moving to her breast.

Andy doesn't respond, wrapping his lips around her nipple, making her moan and push her chest forward. All thoughts of her pain, her sadness, her insecurities, and all other things that plague her are thrown out the window and all she can feel is his hot mouth on her breast. He sucks her nipple roughly, his hands on her hips squeezing as she starts to rock harder, his cock sliding against her clit. He lets his tongue circle the peak, teasing it, looking up into her green eyes, a look in his eyes that tells her that he knows how much he's teasing her. Surprisingly, Sharon's not that bossy when it comes to sex and lets him take control, this is a time she wishes that wasn't the case. He can be such a tease sometimes, but she has to remind herself that it always pays off.

"Oh, God," she moans, the hand on his neck tighter, nails digging into him as her other hand shakes, fighting to keep her up. Andy grins at her, placing one last kiss on her breast and then pulling her to him. He puts her other hand around his neck and she smiles, this time the smile reaches her eyes and he leans forward and kisses her lips quickly. He goes to stand, but she holds on to the sofa, stopping him. "You can't lift me."

"Yes I can," he tells her and she shakes her head, not believing him. "Sharon, I've done it before," he reminds her, but she doesn't let go. "I have you," he whispers, pressing his lips to her once and she lets go.

"If you drop me..."

"What? If I drop you, what you gonna do?" He stands and she holds on tighter. His eyes crinkle as he smiles, feeling her death grip on him as she wraps her legs around him. "You aren't even that heavy," he says, his tone teasing.

"That's not exactly what a woman expects to hear when a man picks them up," Sharon deadpans. "Maybe if you had dropped the word 'that', then it would sound a little better."

Andy smiles as he enters the dark bedroom, not bothering to turn the light on as he makes it to the bathroom. He sits her on top of the sink, hearing her hiss at the coldness of the surface. "Are you feeling better?" Andy asks because no matter what happens, Andy will always care about Sharon's feelings, whether he shows it or not.

Sharon watches a naked Andy open the glass door, step into the large frameless shower and turn the water on. He turns back to her, closing the door and letting it heat up like she likes it. "I'm fine," she finally responds.

"Only fine?" Andy asks, coming to stand in front of her, his hands on her thighs. She nods her head, looking into his eyes. He grunts and slides one hand to her center, finding hot wetness. "Hmm. You feel better than fine to me."

Sharon gasps when two large fingers slide into her. "Oh, Andy," she moans, her hips rocking against his two fingers.

"Feels good, hm?" His only answer is one of those moans that come from deep inside her, ringing loudly in his ears. He continues to let his fingers rock into her until he can feel her breath coming out in shallow pants, her hips bucking quickly. He pulls out of her, hearing her whimper because she was close, but that was what he wanted. "Shower," he rasps.

Sharon closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. She should have known he was just going to tease her. "I hate you," she whispers, but she allows him to pull her up from the sink, her legs around him again. He opens the glass and the steam hits her back as they come in. The door closes behind them and then he puts her against the wall, the hot spray from overhead falling down on him slightly, and the other spray falling against her shoulder. "You can put me down now."

He lets her legs go and takes a step back, admiring her body in that hungry way that always makes her want to feel his hands on her body. He turns to the spray, moving it so it's hitting over the space where Sharon is standing. She flinches slightly, but then moves closer to the spray, the water hitting her body almost completely, her eyes closed. He watches her for a second, watches the water roll down her skin, droplets falling over her beautiful body. He feels his cock twitching, the sight of this woman doing things to his body that is making his mouth water. He comes to her, pushing against her body, making her make a soft moan as he roughly pushes her against the stone wall. He moves his mouth to her neck, sucking the area that he knows makes her knees weak.

Sharon growls, her head tilting back as far as she can manage with Andy against her. The hot water falls on her face, down her body, onto Andy's head. She lets her nails lightly drag against his back, powering him on with his oral assault. His mouth feels good on her body, his teeth knowing when to scrape, his tongue knowing just where to lick, and his lips always making her feel like she's going to stop breathing from the amount of pleasure she's receiving. His mouth is all over her, moving from one spot to the other, teasing her senses, making her pant and claw at his back as her hips rock mercilessly against him.

"Oh, fuck me," she practically begs in his ear.

Andy moves back and she has to reach out for him, realizing she's not able to stand just yet. "Turn around," he orders and she goes, opening her eyes quickly to give him a look. He grins to himself as he steps behind her, his cock pressed against her ass as he starts placing kisses over her wet shoulders, the hot stream of water falling over them.

"Inside me. I need to feel you inside me. Now!" Sharon's breathing heavily, water falling against her, beating against her skin as Andy's hand slips between her and the wall and massages her breast, his palm rubbing against her hard nipple. "Please, Andy," she whispers, a loud moan following it. Her hips rock back against him. She needs to feel him inside her before she explodes.

Andy, unable to tease any longer because he himself is starting to feel the full effect, steps back, pulling Sharon's hips a little so she can bend slightly. She braces her hands against the wet wall, her legs spread for him. He bends slightly, his cock running back and forth against her wetness, teasing her with the head, making her hips roll, trying to push him inside her. He puts one hand on her shoulder and slowly slides himself into her, not all the way, only the head and then he pulls out. She whimpers and he finally pushes into her fully, slowly, letting himself fill her. He knows how much Sharon enjoys feeling full after being empty. He himself just loves to be inside her, her warm, silky flesh contracting around him. She looks at him over her shoulder, her eyes pleading and he already knows how she wants it.

He slowly begins to push into her, slow and steady. She feels hot around him, her walls sliding up and down his shaft, her canal moist and inviting as he goes back and forth. Her walls are tight around him, holding on to his shaft, making him grunt lowly as he bends slightly, placing kisses on whatever part of her body he can reach. His other hand comes to the wall, beside hers and she puts hers on top of his, holding it against the wall as she backs up against him. He drives his cock into her, making her breath hitch every now and then, her body meeting his thrust, trying to make him go faster.

"_Uhh_," she grunts, her eyes squeezed tightly, water hitting her face. Her legs are shaky, but she trusts him to manage to catch her if she were to fall. The hand on her shoulder holds her tighter, guiding her against him. "Oh, yeah," she lets out, feeling him move in with more force. It's delicious, wet skin slapping against wet skin, hot water falling against her, the two of them becoming one in her shower. "You feel so good," she purrs, her voice dripping with ecstasy.

"You like that?" Andy asks, thrusting in a little harder, his cock coming almost completely out of her and then ramming back inside her.

"Yes," she hisses sharply. "_Uh. Uh. Uh._ Mmm." Andy's cock moves in and out of her, their bodies thrusting to meet, their skin wet from the shower water, creating a loud noise in the shower. She turns her head away from the water, looking over her shoulder, meeting his penetrating eyes. '_Harder_,' her eyes beg and he goes harder. "Oh, fuck," she cries out in a yell, eyes shutting again, her feet trying their hardest to stay put, not wanting to slip on the wet surface of the shower floor.

"How's that feel?" Andy asks when his hand from her shoulder moves to her breast, cupping it, his palm grinding against her nipple.

"Mmmm," she moans and he thrusts into her hardly, roughly, nearly making her fall over. "Oh. My. God." She can feel a rush of heat spreading across her body as if it was the first time she was feeling him penetrate her. He moves them closer to the wall, their bodies pressed against each other, her front against the wall, and his cock pushed as deeply as it can go.

He brings both his hands to the wall for a moment, letting them get used to the new position. She moans as he shifts, his cock buried inside her. He bends his head down, his lips on her shoulder, water streaming down on them both. She rolls her hips, silently begging him to keep going. He does, working his hips along with hers, their movements slow, but it feels good. She lets out these moans, moans that nobody else has ever made her make before. They're caught somewhere between a purr and a growl, both soft and hungry, needy. He lightly bites down on her shoulder as he thrusts in and out of her, her moans ringing loud in his ear. She's warm around him, tight, deliciously holding on to his cock, wet walls sliding against him.

"Andy," she whimpers, her head against the stone wall as he pushes into her.

Andy moves his mouth to her ear, sucking the lobe into his hot mouth. Her walls tighten around him as he does this and he pushes his hips a little harder. He sucks on her ear, his lips and teeth pulling on it, making her moan loudly as she pushes back against him. He grunts loudly in her ear, a 'Arrggh' sound filling her ear. She moves one of her hands on top of his, lacing their fingers together. He can feel her shallow breaths, hear her pants. Her hips are rolling back against him, his cock pushing in and out, making her croon.

"Oh," she moans softly, her wet body sliding against the wall. "I'm so close," she whispers, voice dripping with arousal.

Andy grins against her ear. "I know," he rasps, pushing harder. He moves into her slowly, but hard, making her grunt and gasps at the same time.

Sharon's heart is racing, her body on the edge, being thrust a little more each time he plows into her against the wall. "Andy," she moans loudly, his name coming out with a deep, throaty groan. "Andy," she whimpers, breathy.

"I'm right here," he tells her in her ear. She nods her head and he thrusts in quickly, making her let out a sharp cry. "I'm not going anywhere," he tells her, grunting into her ear.

"I know," she manages to whisper. "I know," she says again, squeezing his hand tightly. Andy's pace picks up again, his cock penetrating her, his hips thrusting against her ass. "Mmmm," she hums in her throat, biting her lip.

"You gonna come for me?" Andy asks in her ear, his words barely being understood through his deep grunts.

"Yes," she whimpers.

Andy's close, his hips working faster and faster, their bodies molding together against the wall, hot water spraying against them. "Aarrgghhh," he grunts loudly.

"Mmmm," she hums again from her throat. She can feel the rush of blood in her body, the scorching heat flowing through her. Sharon hears Andy's loud grunts in her ear, feels him jerking quickly, and then there's a rush of hot fluids pushing into her, the delicious feeling throwing her right over the edge. "Andy," is the last word to come out of her mouth before she's spiraling, falling into a blissful place of ecstasy. Andy holds her against the wall as they breathe heavily, their bodies pressed against the wall, the water falling against them.

…

Sharon lies down on the bed, her body covered in a t-shirt. She watches from the bed as Andy goes to the drawer that holds his belongings that he keeps there. He gets out a pair of boxers, putting them on, and then he turns off the light, coming to get in the bed beside her. She hums contently, letting him pull her close to him, her damp hair against his bare chest. She drapes one of her bare legs over him, becoming one with him in an entirely different way. He kisses her head, wrapping his arm around her, making her feel a type of protection that she has only ever felt with him. She closes her eyes, placing a soft kiss on him.

"I love you," she says, the softest whisper she's ever made.

Andy's not sure he heard her right. She's never told him; it was always him who told her. But he knows she does; he knows it's true. It's about time she finally said it, he thinks. He grins to himself, placing another kiss on her head. "I love you," he repeats.

Sharon sighs, cuddling in closer to his body. She'll never get used to hearing those words, but she knows he's never going to stop telling her. She's just glad she can finally allow herself to let her walls down around him completely.

The End.


End file.
